Paix à son âme
by Rose d'Epine
Summary: Androméda ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi Narcissa était prête à risquer sa vie et faire face à des inféris pour récupérer un cadavre. Androméda haïssait sa famille autant qu'elle l'avait aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas contenir sa rage contre Narcissa. Pourtant, Elle ne se doutait pas que la requête de Narcissa tournerait au drame.


**Bonne année 2020. Voici un OS centré sur Androméda Tonks après la guerre. J'ai conscience que pas mal de gens imaginent qu'elle s'est réconcilié avec Narcissa après la mort de Voldemort mais je ne suis pas trop d'accord avec cette vision. Cette histoire a pris un chemin assez inattendu, si vous trouvez qu'elle est confuse, c'est normal car Androméda à des sentiments très contradictoires. S'agissant des inféris, j'ai pris quelques libertés sur leur mode de fonctionnement. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes.**

**Bonne lecture. **

* * *

Andromeda jeta un regard ennuyé à la femme se tenant face à elle. Elégante et d'une beauté froide, Narcissa n'avait pas perdu de son charme. Ses cheveux blonds ne laissaient apparaître aucune mèche grise et son visage semblait sans âge seul ses yeux semblaient fatigués. Androméda était l'opposée, la perte de Ted et Dora l'avait plongé dans une dépression qui semblait interminable en dépit de la présence de son petit-fils.

\- Tu ne peux pas refuser. Il était notre famille, notre cousin. Il était un Black.

Narcissa avait adopté un ton typiquement aristocratique : autoritaire, froid et détaché.

\- Tu as la mémoire bien sélective Malefoy, je ne suis plus une Black. C'est culotté de ta part de te réveiller une vingtaine d'années plus tard et de me demander une faveur, répondit Androméda.

Elle n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter par-dessus la table qui les séparait et frapper Narcissa. Frapper jusqu'à ce que son beau visage soit couvert de sang, frapper jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde ces dents, frapper jusqu'à ce que sa petite soeur lui supplie d'arrêter. Malheureusement Madame Pieddodu n'apprécierait certainement pas la dégradation de son matériel.

\- Ne soit pas hypocrite. Tu appréciais Regulus autant que moi. Son sort ne peut pas te laisser indifférente, répliqua Narcissa.

Androméda regrettait d'avoir choisi cet endroit pour rencontrer Narcissa. Une bouteille de whisky-pur-feu l'aiderait à mieux tolérer Narcissa qu'une tasse de thé. Elle n'aurait pas du suivre les conseils d'Harry.

\- Regulus mérite ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a fait ses choix et je suis contente qu'il en ait assumé toutes les conséquences…

_Contrairement à toi, contrairement à ton fils et à ton mari. _

\- Je ne suis pas venue débattre de ce sujet. Je souhaite seulement donner à mon cousin une sépulture appropriée.

Androméda éclata de rire.

\- Regulus a un caveau entier qui lui a été consacré par Orion Black.

\- Un caveau vide, s'agaça Narcissa

\- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Que je plonge moi-même dans un océan rempli d'inféris pour récupérer le cadavre d'un mangemort ?

Cette nouvelle avait fait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier, lors de sa rédaction sur un numéro spécial consacré à la deuxième guerre, Rita Skeeter avait mis la main sur une information croustillante. Tom Jedusor avait caché une arme secrète dans une caverne remplit d'inféri qui avait été découvert par Regulus Black. Celui-ci s'était sacrifié pour la récupérer. Les circonstances ayant amenées Regulus à découvrir cette arme restaient floues. Les inféris n'avaient pas été affectés par la mort de Voldemort.

Et Androméda s'en fichait. Elle avait perdu son mari et sa fille. Le sort de son cousin mangemort l'a laissé indifférente bien qu'elle ressentait un plaisir pervers d'assister à la chute de la famille Black. Le pire cauchemar de Bellatrix était arrivé, pas d'héritiers pour porter le nom et assurer l'honneur de cette famille.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres d'Androméda. Elle savait très bien ce que voulait Narcissa.

\- Le ministère a jugé cette cave dangereuse et les inféris devront être détruits. Potter est à présent le chef du bureau des Aurors. Je pensais que…

\- Non, coupa Androméda.

Bien que Narcissa ait sauvé la vie d'Harry, celui-ci avait remboursé sa dette en témoignant en leur faveur après la guerre. Il ne lui devait plus rien et Androméda doute qu'il accepte de mobiliser ses forces pour retrouver le cadavres d'un idiot de mangemort. La caverne allait être vidée de son eau et un _Incendio_ ultime et puissant serait jeté sur l'ensemble des inféris. Il ne resterait ensuite plus grand-chose des cadavres pour les identifier. Pour retrouver le corps de Regulus, il fallait procéder avant le lancement de _l'Incendio_. Elle avait des relations cordiales avec Harry et Narcissa le savait.

\- Il est hors de question qu'un Auror risque sa vie pour récupérer le cadavre de mon idiot de cousin. Il y a de plus en plus de nés-moldus dans leurs effectifs et c'est hors de question que l'un d'eux perdent la vie pour le cadavre d'une personne qui souhaitait leur extermination, continua Androméda d'un ton acide.

Le visage de Narcissa ne laissait rien transparaître. Une parfaite petite sang-pur qui ne montre pas ses émotions.

\- Tu ferais pareil pour Sirius…

\- Sirius ne voudrait jamais que des gens risquent leur vie pour son cadavre.

Androméda leva les yeux au ciel. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu la demande de Narcissa, Harry lui avait conseillé de répondre et de rencontrer sa sœur.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça, il s'agit de deuil, répondit Narcissa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu connais du deuil ? Tu n'as jamais eu a faire de deuil.

Androméda était furieuse. Ses mains étaient crispées autour de sa tasse de thé. Les Malefoy avaient tout gagné en dépit des crimes horribles dont ils étaient responsables. Drago et Lucius Malefoy ne paieraient jamais pour leurs actes. Narcissa tressaillit et pour la première fois laissait transparaître ses émotions. Elle semblait incroyablement vulnérable.

\- C'est faux. Je suis en deuil depuis le moment ou tu as été éliminée de notre arbre familial. Je suis en deuil d'oncle Orion, de Tante Walburga, de Regulus, de Sirius, de nos parents…

\- Et de Bellatrix ? Suggéra Androméda.

Avant que Narcissa ait pu formuler une réponse, une rage incontrôlable saisit Androméda. Bellatrix, celle qui l'avait protégé lorsqu'elle était enfant pour mieux essayer de l'a détruire plus tard. Celle qui était peut-être responsable du décès de Dora. Celle qui avait été hébergée chez les Malefoy durant sa cavale. Son corps entier tremblait et elle se sentait dans un état second. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un rêve lucide. Maîtresse de ses actions mais pas tout à fait. Une seconde plus tard et un bruit de verre cassé retentit … des éclats de porcelaine flottaient dans l'air avant de percuter le visage de Narcissa.

Androméda perdit le fil des évènements. Madame Pieddodu se précipita vers Narcissa en poussant des cris paniqués et ordonna à un de ses elfes de maison de contacter immédiatement le bureau des aurors. Quinze minutes plus tard, deux aurors dont Harry ainsi qu'un médicomage avaient investi les lieux. Madame Pieddodu livra son témoignage tandis qu'un médicomage soignait les plaies de Narcissa. Quatre fines entailles se trouvaient sur le visage de celle-ci dont l'une était particulièrement proche des yeux.

Ne supportant pas cette scène, Androméda décida d'attendre dehors. Elle contemplait le reflet que lui renvoyait la vitrine du salon de thé : celui d'une femme qui avait vieilli très prématurément. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs étaient devenus ternes et gris, d'immenses cernes encerclaient son regard brun. Sa posture courbée donnait l'impression qu'elle avait des problèmes de dos.

Son propre père, Cygnus Black, haïrait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne ressemblait plus à une Black. Elle ne ressemblait plus à Bellatrix. Elle ne possédait plus ce visage hautain et caractéristique de la famille Black. Sa mère, Druella, l'avait éduqué pour être la parfaite sang-pure : posture droite, démarche parfaite, regard froid et sourire hypocrite. Il fut un temps ou Androméda recherchait désespéramment l'approbation de ses parents et en particulier de son père.

Une main lui saisit les épaules interrompant le cours de ses pensées. Elle se retourna pour croiser le regard bleu de sa sœur. Les plaies de son visage commençaient à disparaître. Harry était également à l'extérieur avec son collègue. Ils se tenaient à une distance respectable bien qu'Androméda savaient qu'ils étaient préparés à intervenir.

\- Je ne déposerai pas plainte contre toi. Je ne tiens pas à alimenter la haine que tu éprouves à mon encontre, déclara Narcissa.

\- Alors pourquoi es-tu encore là ?

\- Regulus avait 17 ans lorsqu'il est décédé, tout le monde le prenait pour un lâche. Il était constamment dans l'ombre de Sirius. Il s'est sacrifié. Il ne voulait plus être un Black. Tu lui manquais beaucoup. Tu étais également proche de lui.

C'était la vérité. Androméda adorait Regulus alors que Bellatrix avait une préférence pour Sirius. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. C'était douloureux de penser à cette époque. C'était agonisant de penser à Dora et Ted.

\- Tu avais l'habitude de dire que Regulus était exceptionnellement intelligent, qu'il irait très loin. Tu l'avais encouragé à se présenter au poste d'attrappeur. Quand il avait besoin d'un conseil, il se tournait toujours vers toi.

Les lèvres de Narcissa étaient tremblantes et ses yeux brillants.

\- Père aurait été triste de nous voir ainsi, ajouta Narcissa.

\- Triste ? Il n'a jamais éprouvé d'attachement pour nous. Nous étions juste du bétail à vendre aux plus offrants.

\- C'est d'usage dans notre milieu, mais tu ne peux avoir oublié que tu as passé une après-midi entière à tenter d'interpréter deux lignes d'une lettre qu'il t'avait envoyée, lui rappela Narcissa.

Androméda s'en souvenait très bien de cette journée. Elle avait effectivement reçu un O+ en arithmancie et s'était empressée d'en informer ses parents. Cygnus Black n'écrivait jamais à ses filles à Poudlard. C'était toujours Druella qui se chargeait de ce genre de tâches. Pourtant, elle avait reçu une réponse de deux lignes écrites par son père sur laquelle elle avait passé une journée entière à l'interpréter avec l'aide de Bellatrix.

-J'ai décidé que j'irai seule récupérer le corps de notre cousin, dit Narcissa.

Androméda en était stupéfaite.

\- Tu vas affronter une armée d'inféris pour un cadavre ?

\- Je vais récupérer le corps de notre cousin, le dernier héritier des Black, corrigea Narcissa d'une voix agacée.

\- Alors pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ici ? s'énerva Androméda

\- J'ai besoin de toi pour convaincre Potter de la légitimité de cette mission.

\- Je ferai part de ta requête à Harry, déclara finalement Androméda après un moment de silence.

\- Merci Androméda.

\- Mais ne t'attends à rien d'autre de ma part.

Andromeda s'apprêtait à rejoindre Harry lorsque Narcissa reprit la parole.

\- Pourquoi est-tu venue ?

\- Le deuil, répondit simplement Androméda.

Narcissa n'était pas décédée mais maintenant Androméda comprenait la raison qui l'avait poussé à venir. Elle ne voulait plus être affiliée aux Black. Elle voulait effacer Bellatrix de sa vie. Narcissa était l'incarnation d'une époque lointaine… une époque durant laquelle elle avait été proche de Bellatrix. Androméda se sentait malade d'avoir été si proche de cette femme, la future meurtrière de Dora. Elle avait souvent songé à se jeter un _Oubliette. _Bellatrix, la famille Black, ils méritaient tous d'être oubliés.

C'était un Adieu. Narcissa comprenait la signification de la réponse d'Androméda. En quelques secondes, elle perdit la face laissant ses émotions se manifester librement, son visage était ravagé par la tristesse et les larmes. Androméda observait sa petite sœur calmement, c'était la première fois que sa soeur perdait le contrôle de ses réactions.

Elle ne reverrait jamais Narcissa. Son regard se posa une dernière fois sur le visage de sa petite-sœur. Une sœur qu'elle avait adoré. Narcissa lui avait manqué. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner d'avoir hébergé Bellatrix après son évasion. Néanmoins, elle n'oublierait jamais le visage en larmes de celle-ci. Androméda en éprouvait même de la joie, l'idée de blesser Narcissa, de couper son dernier lien avec les Black. Elle était fatiguée de vivre dans leur ombre.

_Adieu petit__e __sœur_.

* * *

Six mois s'étaient écoulé depuis sa rencontre avec Narcissa. Harry avait accédé à la requête de Narcissa mais selon ce dernier, elle n'avait pas retrouvé le corps de Regulus. Sans savoir pourquoi, Androméda en avait éprouvé du soulagement. Teddy était âgé de sept ans et sa ressemblance avec Dora lui brisait le coeur.

Androméda avait pris l'habitude de confier Teddy de plus en plus souvent à Harry. Elle ne voulait pas passer des heures à pleurer en observant Teddy. Durant son temps libre, Andromeda se plongeait dans sa pensine, elle pouvait revoir l'air malicieux de Dora ou le regard doux de Ted. Parfois, elle leur parlait même s'ils ne l'entendaient pas. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Androméda visionnait sa dernière conversation avec Regulus.

_Un garçon de 12 ans se tenait face à elle, les cheveux noirs courts impeccablement plaqués en arrière. Il affichait un air sceptique, ses yeux gris scrutaient attentivement son interlocutrice. _

_\- Je ne pense pas que cela soit suffisant. Mère a beau le cacher, mais elle a toujours préféré Sirius. _

_\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle est indifférente à toi, répondit une version plus jeune d'Androméda._

_Regulus poussa un profond soupir d'agacement et se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils entourant la cheminée du manoir de Cygnus Black._

_\- Tu crois vraiment qu'en collectionnant des coupons d'article de journaux sur les meurtres commis par un sorcier extrémiste vont te faire gagner des points ?_

_\- Tu ne devrais pas parler ainsi._

_Regulus semblait mal à l'aise, il avait perdu son masque méprisant et affichait une certaine vulnérabilité. _

_\- J'ai besoin de lui assurer que je suis le digne héritier des Black. Il faut que je me démarque de lui, continua Regulus._

_C'était la tragédie de Regulus, toujours coincé dans l'ombre de son frère. Mis à part son incroyablement entêtement, Sirius avait toute les qualités requises pour être le parfait héritier des Black : il était rayonnant et charismatique alors que Regulus était discret et introverti, il avait une stature assez masculine tandis que son petit frère était très mince. Androméda s'était souvent demandé si Regulus avait rédigé une liste. _

_\- Termine tes études avec de meilleurs résultats que Sirius et prend un apprentissage avec ton père au Wizengamot. Je n'ai jamais douté de ton intelligence et je suis sûre que tu feras un très bon résultat. Pour l'instant, tu as d'autre chose à te préoccuper._

_\- Comme quoi ?_

_\- Comme le fait que tu affronteras Gryffondor au quidditch lors de ton retour à Poudlard._

_Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, Regulus affichait un sourire joyeux. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent le reste de la journée à jouer au quidditch. Regulus en tant qu'attrappeur et Androméda dans le rôle du batteur. _

Androméda restait assise sur la pelouse du manoir de Cygnus Black à observer une version d'elle-même plus jeune et Regulus jouaient au quidditch. Elle pouvait entendre les éclats de rire et les défis lancés par son cousin. A cette époque, la jeune femme qu'elle avait été ignorait que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle verrait Regulus, que dans quelques semaines, son mariage secret avec Ted serait découvert. Androméda avait envoyé une ultime lettre à Regulus en l'encourageant à suivre son propre chemin mais elle n'avait jamais reçu de réponse.

Après avoir quitté la pensine, Androméda s'aperçut qu'elle avait passé trois heures à contempler ses souvenirs. Les mains tremblantes, elle descendit à la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit. Androméda se figea. Elle ne voulait pas ouvrir la porte. Elle but une gorgée d'eau et s'apprêta à remonter dans sa chambre lorsque plusieurs coup de sonnerie se succédèrent.

Tremblante, elle se rapprocha de la porte d'entrée et tourna la poignée. La porte coulissa vers elle d'un grincement sec. Harry se tenait sur le palier de sa maison. Il affichait un air inquiet et l'espace d'un instant, Androméda eut peur pour Teddy.

\- Harry, tout va bien ? Teddy…

\- Teddy va bien Androméda, je ne suis pas là pour lui. Je peux entrer ? demanda Harry

\- Oui bien sûre.

Androméda conduisit Harry dans la cuisine et lui désigna une chaise libre tandis qu'elle préparait le thé.

\- Qu'as-tu de si urgent à me dire ?

\- Je pense que ça serait mieux que tu viennes t'asseoir, répondit Harry.

Androméda donna une tasse de thé à Harry et prit place face à lui. Ce dernier avait le teint livide.

\- Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer ainsi mais Narcissa Malefoy est décédée.

Androméda bu une gorgée de thé. Elle sentit le liquide brûlant descendre dans sa gorge et traverser le reste de son corps.

\- Je vois, autre chose ? Demanda Androméda d'un ton froid.

Harry semblait mal à l'aise face à une telle réaction.

\- Oui… apparemment la cause du décès serait une griffure d'inféri.

Androméda était choquée.

\- Cela fait six mois que Narcissa est allée dans cette maudite cave et elle n'a rien retrouvé. Si elle avait été blessée par un inféri, elle serait déjà morte, déclara Androméda.

Les blessures et notamment les coupures provoquées par des inféris étaient souvent mortelles et surtout très rapides. Le temps de survie se calculait en heures.

\- Une enquête est en cours mais j'ai parlé avec Drago Malefoy, il pense que…

\- Oui ? l'encouragea Androméda.

\- Il pense que sa mère a ramené un inféri, expliqua Harry.

\- Harry, peux-tu m'excuser cinq minutes ?

Sans attendre de réponses, Androméda monta les escaliers de sa maison et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'effondra telle une poupée de chiffon, son corps secoué par des sanglots. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle puisse les stopper.

Elle revoyait Regulus lorsqu'il avait 16 ans, le visage triomphant, lorsqu'il saisit le vif d'or.

Elle se souvenait de l'horrible potion que Bellatrix lui avait fait avalé lorsqu'elle était malade.

Elle se rappelait du visage d'Orion Black, emplit de fierté en apprenant que Regulus avait été réparti à Serpentard.

Elle pouvait également se souvenir du visage de Walburga Black, ravagé par la colère après une énième dispute avec Sirius. Elle pouvait tous les voir.

_Le sourire ravageur de Sirius Black_

_Le visage triomphant de Regulus Black_

_Les yeux emplis de déception de Cygnus et Druella Black_

_La gentillesse d'Alphard Black_

_Le rire moqueur de Bellatrix Black_

_Le visage fatigué D'Orion Black_

_La voix désespérée de Walburga Black_

_Le regard doux de Ted Tonks_

_Le sourire malicieux de Dora Tonks_

_Le visage emplit de tristesse de Narcissa Malefoy_

_Tous mort, tous disparus ou enterrés. Tous… sauf peut-être un. _

Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ? Comment une telle destruction avait-elle pu avoir lieu ? Ces évènements auraient-ils pu être évités ? Comment la déchéance de cette famille a amené Bellatrix à assassiner sa propre nièce ?

Un léger coup retentit derrière la porte faisant sursauter Androméda.

\- Androméda, tout va bien ? Demanda Harry d'un ton inquiet.

\- Oui.. oui.. je digère la nouvelle.

\- J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas facile, mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander.

\- Descends, je te rejoins dans une minute, lui ordonna Androméda.

Androméda saisit sa baguette et appliqua un sortilège de beauté faisant disparaître toute trace de son état émotionnel. Elle descendit calmement les escaliers et rejoignit Harry dans la cuisine. Celui-ci n'était plus seul. A côté de lui se tenait également un jeune blond aux cheveux courts et aux yeux bleus-gris. Il devait être du même âge qu'Harry et à ne pas en douter il s'agissait certainement de Drago Malefoy.

\- Je suis désolée Androméda mais Malefoy a insisté pour venir te parler, s'excusa Harry

\- Très juste Potter, confirma Malefoy.

Bien qu'il paraissait fatigué, il semblait garder le contrôle de ses émotions en dépit du décès de Narcissa. Androméda se doutait qu'il devait être ravagé par la tristesse.

\- Nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé l'inféri, l'informa Malefoy, et d'après mes recherches Mère pensait pouvoir rompre le sortilège dont il était victime.

Androméda n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, depuis quand Narcissa était devenue aussi imprudente ? Et depuis quand s'intéressait-elle à la nécromancie ?

\- Je sais de source sûre que Mère a contacté un spécialiste en nécromancie de l'école d'Uagadou qui a tenté de la raisonner Il m'a à son tour contacté lorsque j'étais à l'étranger. Dès mon retour à Londres, je suis immédiatement revenu au manoir. C'était déjà trop tard, lorsque je l'ai trouvé, elle était dans le bureau de mon père. Je pense qu'elle tentait de se soigner.

Il restait une question en suspens.

\- Tu as une idée de la localisation de l'inféri ? Demanda Harry

\- Soit il s'est enfui, soit il est toujours dans le manoir. Il existe dans le sous-sol, une cave spéciale. C'était le bureau de ma mère et elle seule pouvait y accéder. Cette salle est verrouillée par un sceau de sang.

Androméda se figea, elle connaissait parfaitement ce système. Les sceaux de sang sont des serrures très efficaces que ce soit à l'encontre des descendants ou ascendants d'une personne. Cependant, ce système pouvait être contrecarré par le sang d'une sœur ou d'un frère de la personne qui a mis en place ce sceau.

\- Mais… pourquoi ? Demanda Androméda

\- J'ai des hypothèses, c'est assez évident quand on y réfléchit.

En dépit du ton froid que Drago Malefoy employait, celui-ci paraissait sur le point de s'effondrer. Harry décida de convoquer une équipe composée d'aurors et de briseurs de sortilège. Ils avaient besoin d'Androméda pour ouvrir le bureau de Narcissa. Il ne fut pas difficile de convaincre Androméda de les accompagner au manoir Malefoy.

Androméda les avait suivi, elle ne faisait pas attention à son environnement. Elle attendait le signal d'Harry pour rentrer dans le manoir. Elle observait le long chemin au bout duquel se dressait l'entrée imposante du manoir. Elle savait que quelque chose d'horrible se trouvait derrière cette porte. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

\- L'équipe est prête, Malefoy sera présent également, l'informa Harry.

Elle hocha la tête et suivit Harry et le reste de son équipe vers le manoir. Elle reconnu parmi les membres de l'équipe d'intervention Bill et Ron Weasley. La vision de Bill et de son visage recouvert de cicatrices était particulièrement dure à supporter. Dora avait été très proche du jeune homme ainsi que de Charlie Weasley.

Bien qu'Androméda avait fini par apprécier Remus Lupin, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment d'accord avec le choix de sa fille. Elle nourrissait encore de nombreux préjudices contre les loups-garous et trouvait Lupin trop âgé, trop hanté par le passé. Elle aurait préféré que sa fille choisisse Bill ou Charlie Weasley.

\- Tout va bien Androméda ? J'ai confié Teddy à Hermione, elle prendra soin de lui.

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi Harry.

C'était un mensonge. Elle savait que l'issue de cette intervention serait mauvaise. C'était un pressentiment mais son instinct l'a trompait rarement. Ils se trouvaient dans le hall du manoir qui était somptueusement décoré, divers meubles et tableaux peuplaient la pièce. Plusieurs aurors s'étaient détachés et inspectaient la moindre parcelle du manoir. A ces côtés, Drago Malefoy était resté parfaitement silencieux.

Ron Weasley surgit à nouveau dans le hall et confirma que l'inféri devait se trouver dans le bureau de Narcissa. L'équipe au complet, ils empruntèrent un sombre couloir du rez-de-chaussé conduisant à un escalier escarpé. Androméda remarqua l'absence totale de décoration. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu foncé qui paraissait usagé. L'escalier menait à une cave, Harry utilisa la magie pour ouvrir la porte et ordonna au reste de l'équipe de rester sur place le temps qu'il sécurise la pièce. Il fut suivi par Bill et Ron Weasley.

L'attente parut interminable. Androméda croisa à plusieurs reprise le regard de Drago Malefoy mais ne savait quoi lui dire. Un autre auror commençait à s'impatienter. Androméda souhaitait s'enfermer dans sa maison et se replonger dans sa pensine.

Harry surgit à nouveau à l'entrée de la cave. La plupart des gens s'accordaient pour dire qu'Harry ressemblait beaucoup à son père mais Androméda n'était pas d'accord. Harry ressemblait beaucoup à son grand-père paternel, Fleammont Potter. Elle l'avait rencontré à plusieurs reprises et le connaissait beaucoup mieux que James Potter. La façon d'être d'Harry était tellement similaire à celle de Fleammont Potter qu'Androméda sentait souvent son coeur se serrer à la vue du jeune homme. Fleammont Potter avait été l'un des rares sorciers à lui fournir un travail après qu'elle avait été désavouée par sa famille. Elle s'était retrouvée sans un gallion et elle ne pouvait pas vivre sur le dos de Ted toute sa vie.

\- On peut y aller. Le bureau de Narcissa se trouve au fond, indiqua Harry.

Androméda laissa passer Drago Malefoy et s'engouffra dans la pièce. De nombreuses cellules s'y trouvaient. Elle savait qu'Harry et ses amis avaient été détenus dans l'une d'elles durant la guerre. Ils arrivèrent au bout du couloir, une immense porte se dressait devant eux avec à la place d'une serrure, un symbole représentant l'emblème des Black.

Un silence pesant s'était installé. Harry s'approcha et frappa sur la porte. Androméda ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait. Celui-ci fit signe à Drago Malefoy de faire pareil que lui. A peine l'ancien mangemort avait-il posé sa main sur la porte que celle-ci trembla.

\- Il est juste derrière la porte, il se jettera sur la première personne qu'il verra, dit Bill d'un ton nerveux.

\- C'est bizarre qu'il ne réagisse qu'à Malefoy, commenta un autre auror, Madame Tonks vous devriez essayer.

Androméda frappa à la porte également. Celle-ci trembla et fut suivi d'un étrange bruit.

\- C'est quoi ce bruit ? Demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet.

Le jeune homme lança un _sonorus_ sur la porte afin d'amplifier le bruit qu'elle produisait.

\- On dirait des grattements… répondit Bill.

Celui-ci tambourina sur la porte mais rien ne se produisit.

\- Cette chose réagit à la présence de Malefoy et Tonks… étrange…

\- Peut-être que c'est juste la porte qui fait ce bruit ? Suggéra un autre auror.

\- Non, il y a bien quelqu'un derrière cette porte, déclara Harry.

Il lança un regard inquiet à Androméda. Elle avait compris. Comment Narcissa avait-elle pu être aussi naïve.

\- Il s'agit de Regulus Black, répondit Drago Malefoy, Mère l'a retrouvé et c'est pour cela qu'elle l'a ramené avec elle. Elle pensait pouvoir le guérir, sauver la lignée des Black.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir été foudroyé par la vérité. Les pires craintes d'Androméda se confirmaient.

\- Mais c'est impossible. Regulus Black a été tué par des inféris et Harry nous a informé que Tom Jedusor n'est pas revenu dans cette grotte depuis qu'il a déposé son… arme, dit Bill d'un ton sceptique.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi… commença Ron Weasley.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Ron, la nécromancie est une magie très compliquée, l'interrompit son frère, personne n'est jamais devenu inféri parce qu'il a été tué par un inféri. Narcissa Malefoy n'est pas un inféri. Le cadavre doit être ensorcelé par un mage noir, il y a un rituel très compliqué pour accomplir ce genre de chose. Ton Jedusor n'est jamais revenu dans la grotte. L'inféri derrière cette porte n'est pas Regulus Black.

\- Mais pourquoi réagit-il à ma présence et celle de ma tante ? Demanda Drago Malefoy.

\- Je suppose qu'on va le savoir bientôt, répondit Harry, Androméda, tu es prête ?

Hochant la tête, Andromeda déposa calmement sa main sur l'emblème de sa famille. Elle sentit une légère piqûre sur sa main tandis que la prote s'entrouvrit. Harry tenta de pousser Androméda en arrière mais celle-ci lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

Elle se comportait imprudemment et n'avait pas attendu le signal des aurors pour pénétrer dans le bureau de Narcissa. C'était une petite pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts de velours vert. Une petite bibliothèque s'y trouvait et au fond de la pièce se trouvait un gigantesque tableau accroché à un mur. Le coeur d'Androméda s'arrêta lorsqu'elle reconnut le portrait de Regulus. Elle s'avança vers la peinture mais une main se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et Androméda eut envie de frapper Harry. Elle avait conscience de son imprudence mais…

\- Andro… Andro

La voix qui parlait était absolument misérable. Le son de cette voix contenait une tristesse infinie qui lui donnait envie de mourir. Elle ne s'était pas retourner, elle ne voulait pas se retourner.

\- Ne bouge surtout pas, lui ordonna Drago Malefoy.

Elle sentit la main se déplacer vers son cou, elle était froide comme la mort.

\- Andro… où Cissy ?

Des larmes menaçaient de déborder de ses yeux. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Elle reconnaissait cette voix misérable. En dépit de la détresse qu'elle pouvait percevoir, elle savait à qui elle avait à faire.

\- Regulus, murmura Androméda.

A peine eut-elle prononcé son prénom que l'emprise de la créature se resserra autour de son cou. Elle manquait d'air, elle entendit un vague _incendio_ avant de perdre totalement conscience.

* * *

_Androméda Black_

_Androméda Black Tonks_

_Elle sursauta, son cousin se trouvait face à elle. Ils étaient séparés par une barrière blanche au sein d'une magnifique forêt. Elle était d'une luminosité indescriptible. C'était une lumière qu'Androméda n'avait jamais vu au cours de son existence. Elle pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux et même le bruit des insectes qui grouillaient au sol. _

_\- Je suis désolée._

_\- Moi aussi._

_Regulus l'observait de ses yeux gris, caractéristique principale des Black. Androméda regrettait beaucoup de choses, mais elle se sentait étrangement en paix. Elle souhaitait pouvoir enjamber cette barrière_

_\- Peut-être un jour mais pas aujourd'hui, dit Regulus._

_Toute leurs pensées semblaient se déverser dans cette forêt. Pourtant, la haine et la colère d'Androméda semblaient s'être volatilisées. _

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Ils m'attendent, je voulais te dire au revoir._

_Des silhouettes apparaissaient derrière Regulus. Androméda reconnu Narcissa, Sirius et Dora. A la vue de sa fille, elle sentit une joie intense l'envahir. Le regard de Dora s'illumina, son sourire avait l'effet d'un rayon de soleil et réchauffait le coeur d'Androméda. Elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de sa fille. Sirius et Narcissa semblaient avoir regagné l'éclat de leur jeunesse. _

_\- Au revoir et à bientôt._

_Sur ces dernière parole Regulus s'éloigna et rejoignit le reste de sa famille. Androméda les observa disparaître. Androméda croisa le regard de Narcissa, une dernière fois, celle-ci lui adressa un ultime sourire avant de disparaître. _

_Androméda était seule, elle cherchait Dora dans la forête qui semblait se cacher en compagnie de Regulus, Sirius et Narcissa. Dora ne voulait pas que sa mère l'a rejoigne, pas encore. _

_\- Embrasse Teddy pour moi _

_Ce fut les dernières paroles de Dora. Alors que la forêt s'assombrissait et semblait devenir plus dangereuse, elle crut distinguer une silhouette féminine. Il faisait bien trop sombre pour lui permettre de l'identifier. Celle-ci semblait danser et n'avait pas remarquer la présence d'Androméda. _

_Elle danser sans jamais s'arrêter. _

_Elle se mouvait dans l'ombre de la forêt telle une poupée désarticulée. _

_Elle riait sans jamais pleurer._

_Son épaisse chevelure lui donnait l'aspect d'un épouvantail vivant. _

_\- A bientôt… _

_Androméda Black_

_Androméda Tonks_

Androméda se réveilla doucement au son de la voix d'Harry. Elle eut du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

\- Madame Tonks, vous êtes de retour…

Cette voix était inconnue.

\- Oui…

\- Vous avez été décédé pendant une trentaine de minutes, l'informa l'inconnue, c'est un miracle qu'on soit parvenu à vous réanimer.

Androméda se redressa brusquement dans son lit. Elle se trouvait à Sainte-Mangouste.

\- Je suis Lavande Brown, votre médicomage, se présenta son interlocutrice.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et aux visage couvert de cicatrices, examiner le cou d'Androméda.

\- Enchantée…

\- Vous êtes hors de danger. C'est assez rare de survivre à une blessure d'un inféri.

Androméda ne répondit rien. Lavande Brown était sans doute une médicomage très compétente mais elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer. Elle savait juste qu'elle était restée deux semaines dans le comas avant d'avoir failli mourir. Harry vint lui rendre visite plus tard et lui expliqua la suite des évènements. L'inféri était camouflé sous une cape d'invisibilité et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu dans la pièce.

Androméda aurait dû laisser les aurors faire leur travail au lieu de s'engouffrer immédiatement dans le bureau de sa sœur. Elle avait été distraite par le portrait de son cousin, l'inféri avait choisi ce moment pour l'attaquer.

\- On pense que Voldmeort avait ensorcelé le lac. Toute personne trouvant la mort dans ce lac était condamné à devenir un inféri. Bill Weasley et une équipe de briseur de sortilège d'origine indienne ont été envoyés sur place. On ignore combien de temps il faudra pour lever ce maléfice. Narcissa Malefoy avait fait de nombreuses recherches sur la nécromancie et était persuadée qu'elle pouvait sauver Regulus Black…

\- Il était déjà mort… depuis longtemps..

\- C'est une question complexe. Son âme avait sans doute quitté ce monde mais l'inféri a peut-être conservé ce qui faisait son identité et son esprit. C'est pour cette raison qu'il t'a reconnu.

\- Narcissa avait un portrait de Regulus…

\- Oui, il nous a fait un compte-rendu de ce qui s'est passé. J'ai bien peur que Narcissa Malefoy vivait dans le passé, confirma Harry.

Androméda ne répondit rien. Elle ne comprenait pas. Narcissa avait sauvé son fils et son mari, pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi ? Peut-être qu'au fond, elle se considérait comme une Black et non une Malefoy.

\- C'est très dur de tourner le dos au passé, répondit Androméda.

\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te présenter un aperçu de l'avenir, dit Harry en quittant la chambre.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Teddy. Le garçon aux cheveux roses se jeta dans les bras d'Androméda. Celle-ci tremblante, serra son petit-fils contre alors que des larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage. Elle détestait de toute son âme Tom Jedusor et la ruine qu'il avait apporté sur sa famille mais voir Teddy lui donnait de l'espoir.

L'espoir d'un avenir heureux et paisible pour la prochaine génération à venir.

Lorsqu'elle serait apte à rentrer chez elle, Androméda se promit de ne plus jamais utiliser la pensine et d'élever Teddy comme elle l'avait fait avec Dora. Son petit-fils ne pouvait pas vivre avec un fantôme. Il méritait mieux. Il méritait de connaître la personne qu'était sa mère, en-dehors des de l'héroïne de guerre qu'elle avait été. Il méritait de savoir que Dora s'était battue pour qu'elle accepte son mariage avec Remus. Il devait savoir que l'idéologie nauséabonde des Black et leur haine avait été la raison de leur disparition.

Pour Teddy, Androméda allait vivre dans le présent.


End file.
